A Rose By Another Name
by SiriusBlackSeriously
Summary: Dean and Sam have enough on their plate with their search for Cain and Dean dealing with the Mark the last thing they need is for Castiel is to dump a girl in their lap. Who is she and how does she factor into Rowena's plans for the boys? Set after 10x13.
1. Chapter 1 - A Visitor from?

Dean sat in the bunker absently scratching at Cain's Mark. The more he looked at it the more he wished he could get a branding iron and burn it off. Sam walked in, a towel in hand, scrubbing at his wet hair. He sat down across from Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Dean you okay?" Dean stopped and looked up. "Yeh, I'm good. So we got a case or what?" Sam didn't say anything but his face made it clear that he didn't believe Dean. "Um yeh," He dragged the laptop towards him and powered it on reading the research he had been doing the night before, "We got a possible ghost problem in Lincoln, and there's a bunch of people going missing in Topeka, but haven't found anything to suggest it's our field."  
Dean was itching to hunt, and the way he kept looking at the Mark had Sam worried, he needed to find a case for Dean. If Dean needed to help people to deal with the mark, then Sam would do everything in his power to help his brother deal with it, until Sam and Cas's research came up with a cure. Dean leaned back in his chair for a second and then with a sigh he stood up, "Well, I'll fry up some breakfast and you see what's up in Topeka." Sam nodded and turned his attention back to the screen, his long hair flopping in front of his face. Dean snorted, his brother was such a geek. He turned to walk towards the kitchen when the sound of wings signalled the arrival of Castiel right infront of Dean. "Cas?!" This time he wasn't alone, his hand lay on the shoulder of a young teenage girl and from the way she was swaying and the blood running down her face she was not in good shape. With a groan the girl began to pitch forward and Dean instinctively stepped forward to catch her. "Crap! Cas what the hell?"

Cas's face remained impassive. "Protect her, I will return."  
"Wait! Cas! Cas!" but it was too late, Cas had already Scottied out. Dean shook his head, "Friggin great." Shifting the weight of the unconscious girl he swung her up into his arms, she moaned a little but didn't wake. Dean turned with the girl in his arms, Sam sat there with a completely bemused look on his face. "I… don't… just What?" Dean just rolled his eyes, and headed towards the bedrooms, approaching the empty room next to his own where Charlie usually stayed and placed her gently on the bed. Sam followed in with a wet cloth and the first aid kit, and sat on the edge of the bed and gently started wiping away the blood, his other hand moving the hair off her face and trying to discover the source of the blood.

"Who do you think she is?" Sam asked. Dean snorted, "No freaking clue! I can't believe Cas just dropped some random chick here. Cas! You get your feathered ass down here and explain!" Dean took a moment to take a look at her; she had shoulder length light brown hair and couldn't have been older than 16 or 17. "Hey Dean, check this out." Sam was pointing at a silver charm bracelet round the girl's wrist. Dean did a double take, the charms were a mix of protective symbols, including anti-possession and a Men-of-Letters symbol; it looked nearly identical to the one past-Mom had been wearing when he'd been McFlyed to the past. "She's a hunter, or from a hunter family."

Dean scrubbed his face with his hand, this was just awesome. If Cas had kidnapped a hunter's kid there was going to be hell and Cas would only do it if some serious crap was going down.

As Sam reached forward to place a Band-Aid over the cut near her hairline a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Sam started, and looked down; the girl's eyes were open and staring at Sam. Her eyes widened and flicked to Dean, then to a spot just behind Dean's shoulder, and she let out a gasp and struggled to move further up the bed. Dean whirled around and nearly collided with Cas, who stepped around him and then strode forward towards to girl, who had let go of Sam's arm and was now trying to get off the bed but Sam was holding onto her shoulders. "Calm down, you're injured, you might have a concussion. No one is going to hurt you here."

Sam hadn't noticed Cas until the angel leaned down and placed two fingers on the girls head, who's eyes rolled and she slumped unconscious.

Silence filled the room and Cas and Dean stood awkwardly looking at each other while Sam placed the girl on a more comfortable position on the bed.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Explain Cas, Now."

**Another Bunker… Another Time… 1999**

"Dean Winchester! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your shows lying around!" Rose grumbled as she picked herself off of the floor, grabbing Dean's muddy boots she hurled them into the corner. "Jerk is getting Nair in his shampoo again." She muttered darkly. She sighed, surveing the mess that covered the library desk, and began to clean up. Sorting out all the research they'd done over the last couple of nights. One paper stuck out to her, in all it's un-supernaturally way and she grabbed it. Reading the title she smirked and began to leaf through it. "Rose!" Sam came running into the library, he had his book bag flung over one shoulder and a rolled up pancake in his hand. "My English paper! I can't find it… Have you seen it?! It's due first period and all I have in my bag is my research on Poltergeists!" As Sam continued to 'flap' hysterically around the room, Rose just lifted the paper out in front of her and waited patiently as Sam rambled on. "Dean might be messing with me again. Like that time he swapped out my show-and-tell in fourth grade, or the time he filled my pencil case with rock salt or the time he…" Sam caught sight of her and his paper and sighed in relief. "Gee, thanks Sis for letting me run round like a freak!"

"What else are sisters for? And we're all freaks Sammy so nothing new there."

"Got to go, Dad's heading into town anyways so he's giving me a ride. See you after your free period! And you're still coming to my game tonight right?!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

Dean entered still in his sweats and with sleep tousled hair, his hand coming up to cover a yawn. Catching sight of her he grinned, "Morning Midge"

Rose scowled. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not Flower Power? You're the midget of this family."

Rose sighed, "I'd almost kill for the days you called me Rosie Posy."

Dean smirked and twerked one of her plaits in a sign of affection, she responded my sticking her tongue out at him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." He replied easily. "Breakfast?"

"Yeh there's a stack of pancakes next to the stove to heat up, or there's left over batter in the fridge if you want to make some fresh ones."

"Chocolate chip?"

"And blueberry… duh!"

"Ever told you what an awesome little sister you are? Even for a midget pain in the ass."

Rose whacked him upside the head but grinned.

After breakfast Rose pinned her plaits up to her head and tied a blue bandana around her head, while Dean continued to read the magazine he had hiding behind his book on Demon Lore, which he thought she hadn't noticed.

"Right," she said scooping up her backpack, "I'm off. Don't forget Sam's soccer game this afternoon. I got off work so we could both go."

Dean nodded, then put down his book with a sigh. "I'll walk you. Got nothing better to do."

Rose raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Even if there hadn't been research to do, Dean would have insisted he take her anyway, part of the annoying overprotective big brother role.

He simply raised an eyebrow in return and reached up to grab his jacket. Dean watched Rose as she tied the shoelaces on her converses and smiled reminiscently remembering teaching her to do that when she was a kid.

"Okay, Let's go then big bro." Dean grinned, and without saying a word took her backpack off her as they left the bunker.

As they walked down the street towards her school Dean and Rose continued to banter, Rose shoving into Dean to make a point. He made a point of stepping on her laces and undoing them so she promptly tripped. He laughed and she glared but knelt down to redo them as Dean continued to walk.

The air began to shift, and the wind began to blow wisps of hair back into Rose's face. She looked up confused as a chill ran down her spine. The wind was swirling around her and her brother, the clouds growing darker. She gasped and Dean whipped round. "Rosie! Look out!" The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned, a woman stood there, long red hair flapping and a long dagger in her hand. She was chanting in a language Rose did not recognise and before she could raise a hand to defend herself the woman struck Rose with the base of the dagger on her temple and Rose felt herself drop like a stone. "Rosie! No! Let her go you son of a bitch!"

Rose's head was throbbing; she could just make out the chanting and Dean's cries. She desperately to reassure him but she couldn't seem to get her body to coordinate her demands and as the cries intensified and the wind swirled and all she could see was swirling grey and black and flashes of light the edges of her vision began to blur and just as she lost her fight for consciousness she managed one final plea. "DEEEAAAANNNN!"

"RROOOSSSIIIEEE!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters... apart from Rose who is my own brainchild. I wish I did but Warner Brother's got to them first... Damn It.

Please Review!

This is my first Supernatural Fanficton. I've read a lot of sibling fics and hate how they dominate the story so will try and focus on the brothers, but I wanted to see a comparison if there were more women in their lives so this idea popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2 – Toto we're so not in Kansas

**Chapter 2 – Toto… We're so not in Kansas anymore**.

"ROOOSSSSIIIEEE!"

Rose's eyes snapped open, the sound of her brother's yell still ringing in her ears. Her eyes flicked around the room and her hand shakingly went up to the wound on her head feeling the bandage. So those men weren't a dream. She remembered the wind and then waking up in a field and then the man in the trenchcoat had come and he… nothing. She could feel a headache brewing. Suddenly she noticed that her surroundings were very, very familiar. She was in the bunker… in her bedroom in fact. Well it was her room but it was empty, none of her stuff, no posters, no painted walls. What the hell? She could hear voices down the hall. Pushing herself up on trembling arms she took a deep breath and straightened on wobbly legs. Steeling herself while leaning on the walls she slowly made her way down the corridor towards the library.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … … …

Dean's brow furrowed. "So let me get this straight. You 'felt a disturbance in the force', found the place where I was resurrected 5 years ago looking like a minefield had gone off and in the centre was her surrounded by a weird circle of symbols, and you think she's been brought here from somewhere for use in a spell, but have no idea who she is, or who brought her here."

"Yes."

"Okay Cas, that's just… wow. And you expect us to just go along with this?"

"We've have crazier things happen Dean." Sam said, "Cas you think you can h1ave a look at this book? See if you recognise any of the symbols?"

"Yeh, but we've never been asked to babysit an ingredient before."

"Ingredient… That's new. Though I suppose I've been called worst, or I think so anyways. Not quite sure how to interpret that one."

Dean turned around, the girl was standing there pale and shaking, leaning on the doorway for support.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Pretty much the whole time."

Sam walked forward and guided the girl towards a chair. "You shouldn't be up." He admonished gently.

She seemed to stare at him bemused for a second then shake her head and relax into the back of the chair.

"Sam is right. You should not be awake let alone walking." Castiel looked thoroughly confused. Dean couldn't blame him. Most people Cas laid out stayed that way for a while especially now that Cas had his full mojo back.

"Didn't stay asleep for long. Had a nightmare. A freaky ass red haired woman attacked me. No wait. That actually happened."

Dean raised an eyebrow, someone was snarky. She caught the look and smirked, "Hey, I think Im handling this better than most."

"Yeh definitely, I'm Sam and this is…"

"Your brother Dean. Yeh got that from the whole eavesdropping thing."

"How'd you know he was my brother?" Dean asked curiously

She started for a second, "Well… you just seem to act like brothers…" Dean filed her shiftiness away for later.

"What's your name?" Sam asked,

"Rose Wi… Williams. Rose Williams."

"You a hunter's kid?" Dean asked while wracking his brain for any recollection of a Williams family.

Rose nodded, "What year is it?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "2015… Why?"

Rose's face went pale, "It was 1999! People were freaking out about the millennium and the system crashing! 2015?! I would be like…" She paused doing some calculations in her head, "34! Oh my god! I'm soo old!" She turned to look at Dean and Sam. "You're so old! This is freaking ridiculous!" Sam and Dean were taken aback by the outburst, Castiel looked thoughtful.

"Those symbols were not for a time-travel spell. The power needed to time-travel is significantly less then what was required to level that field."

Sam's brow furrowed, "Rose, when's your birthday?"

Rose frowned, "Why?..."

"To see if I can track down your birth records."

"I don't think you need to do that, you won't find them. I didn't say it earlier because I thought you would find it strange, but I know you two… well did know you." Dean looked triumphant; he knew she was hiding something.

"Your dad and mine crossed paths on a hunt and I camped out in a motel room with you two for a couple of days in Fort Douglas. You were 6", she said nodding at Sam,

Sam and Dean's eyes had locked when she had mentioned Fort Douglas, Dean's mind instantly jumping to the shtriga. "But you weren't there…" Dean said slowly,

"No… Last time I heard from you was an email from Sam a couple of days ago, and last I checked you were 16, pimply and played soccer…"

Dean now looked thoroughly confused where Sam's eyes widened with realisation. "You're not from a different time are you? You're from a different world. A parallel world or something."

Rose nodded shakily. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Dean swore, "Great! So we've walked onto the set of Doctor freaking Who and we don't know who brought you or why. Awesome."

"Doctor Who? That thing is still on?"

Dean smirked. "Oh yeh it regenerated in 2005."

Rose grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … … …

A couple of hours later and Rose was just starting to fully comprehend the situation she was in. Behind her Dean, Sam and Cas were still trying to brainstorm on how she got here but she wasn't paying any attention to them. In fact Rose couldn't hear anything now but white noise, her mind was so full. A parallel world. It made sense. She had nearly ran to them when she had heard them call each other Sam and Dean but had quickly realised that these grown men were not her brothers and didn't know her from a bar of soap. How the hell did she get here? And how could she get back? And what happened to Dean? He was there when that crazy red headed bitch arrived, what if he was hurt? Oh no. She was going to miss Sam's soccer game. She promised she would be there… It was dumb that she was upset over a stupid soccer game but she couldn't help it. She wanted to just close her eyes and wake up in her room in the bunker. Not this bunker that wasn't home.

Dean could see she was starting to shut down. She had handled it well but this must be a lot to take in and she was probably scared shitless, he would have been. He had time travelled, but dimension hopping was completely foreign to him. When she began to slump forward, Dean reached out a steadying hand. When she was completely unconscious, he simply picked her up and began walking back to her new room.

Sam watched Dean go with a bemused look. He had seen that expression on Dean's face before. He was in 'big brother mode' and Sam wasn't sure why, but he felt a connection with this girl. It was something about her eyes, but he couldn't place it. When Dean returned he ran a hand over his face and fell into the chair.

"Rowena!"

Sam and Dean jumped. "Jesus Cas. Some warning next time."

"Freaky ass red haired lady." Sam murmured, echoing Rose's words.

"Does she have enough power to dimension jump somebody?"

"There's only one way to find out. Let's see how much Crowley knows about what mother dearest has been up to." Dean said with a grimace reaching for his phone.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … … …

AN: So I'm straying way off cannon now… for anyone who has seen Supernatural S10E21… you can understand why… Just no. No freaking way! As far as I'm concerned it didn't happen and I am now going to steadily ignore it… Don't judge me :P Also yes I am aware that the closing of Heavens veil means Cas doesn't technically have all of his full powers back but again… It's AU so running with it J

Thanks to all those reading this! Please review! Please please please! I know I haven't updated in ages but got caught up in study and my HP fanfiction :/ sorry!


	3. Chapter 3 - Something Wicked

Chapter 3 – Something Wicked This Way Comes

DISLCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural :) I'm just borrowing them. Rose is mine though :)

Crowley stifled a yawn, one of his minions was talking about something or rather. Whining, bitching, moaning… it was all the same to him. Sometimes being the King of Hell had its downsides. Speaking of downsides, his eyes slid over to Rowena who was watching everything from her standing position behind his throne, her eyes that weren't focused and he could practically see the thoughts churning behind her eyes. His eyes narrowed, what was she plotting now?

He turned back into the conversations and raised his hand, stopping the words. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE SOUL?'

The demon gulped. 'My lord, we tried to locate the soul of his wife but we could not. We are still trying to find it in order to arrange for the resurrection. We believe that somehow heaven is blocking us from accessing the soul.'

Crowley rubbed his temples. 'This is clearly our jurisdiction and with the angels expelled we should have no problems. You were under contract, you didn't fulfil your end of the bargain. I don't care why there was an issue in locating the soul you wanted to resurrect but there was. You either extend the deadline of the contract or give up and release him from the contract. Customer satisfaction and confidence. Now get out of my sight and find that BLOODY SOUL!'

The demon bowed and hurried out, thankful to escape with his life. Crowley was looking for an excuse any excuse to get out of there. 'My lord should I bring in the next complainant?'

Crowley sighed, and waved his hand in acceptance.

Meanwhile Rowena was frustrated to say the least. For months she had prepped the spell, done her research, manipulated several demons into acquiring the ingredients necessary to perform the spell. And she had done all this without raising the suspicion of her son. She should have landed with the brat in tow, instead she awakened to find herself where she had left. Alone, and on the floor of Crowleys dungeon. It would take a long time to reacquire what she would need and further time to recover her magical core enough to attempt the spell for a second time, but first she had to figure out where she had strayed wrongly. She had spent too much time disappearing and unfortunately her son would begin to notice, so for now she would stand and pretend to listen to his subject whinge. The headache she had been sporting since the spell continued to throb painfully behind her temples. She ducked her head briefly to hide her grimace.

'… place of resurrection…'

Rowena's head snapped up. Crowley was leaning forward intently staring at the demon in front of him.

'Are you certain?' he demanded.

'Yes my lord. The place has been decimated.'

Crowley sat back looking positively puzzled. Suddenly the air was broken by the sound of a cheesy ringtone. Crowley grinned and took out a phone from his pocket, the screen lit up with the words, 'Not Moose'

'We're done here.' Crowley stated standing up. Everyone else bowed and vanished. Rowena glared at him questioningly looking at the still ringing phone in his hand.

'Out Mother.' She gave one of her syrupy false smiles and left.

He accepted the call and raised the phone to his ears, 'Why if it isn't my favourite squirrel.'

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam and Dean stood outside the bunker waiting for Crowley to show up. A noise sounded behind them and they both whipped around, Dean pulling out the demon knife and Sam cocking his gun.

'Now now… is that any way to greet and old friend?'

Dean scowled lowering the knife. 'Shove it Crowley.'

Crowley raised his hands in submission. 'You rang dearies?'

Sam rolled his eyes, 'We have some questions for you about your mother.'

Crowley stiffened. 'Rowena? What has the bitch done now?'

Without saying anything Dean passed over his phone. On it was a picture of the resurrection sight. They had asked Castiel to go and get it. They had agreed that they would say nothing about Rose. The less Crowley knew the better.

Crowley stared at the photo. 'I had heard, but this is…'

'Some serious mojo, we figured. Seen anything like it.'

Crowley sneered, 'I'm the king of hell, of course I have. It's a transportation spell. Very old. In fact I've never seen one done, only heard of it.'

Sam stored that information for later, his brain already going to books on transportation they had in the library. It was times like these that he really missed Bobby. Having someone to turn to when you needed help.

'What came through it?'

'No idea.' Dean said firmly, 'What we want to know, is what your mother was up to. She's the only one powerful enough to pull this off.'

Crowley sighed. His mother was becoming a very painful thorn in his side. One that he was desperate to obliterate. 'I have no idea. I plan to find out.' And without another word he vanished.

Dean swore. 'Well that wasn't all that helpful.'

'We still have a girl living with us. We have no idea who she is and what Rowena wants with her.'

Dean nodded in agreeance, 'I think we can all agree that whatever Rowena wants her for it's not good and we have to keep her away from her at all costs.'

Sam sighed, 'So we have to keep a teenage girl under house arrest and hope she doesn't rebel.'

Dean groaned. 'Dude we are so screwed.'

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

AN: I AM SO SO SORRY! This has taken forever to do. I'm in my last semester at uni so I'm trying to actually get work done and I haven't had a chance to update. I will say this. I will never abandon a story half done. It's so annoying when that happens. Even if it takes me years. I will finish it. Happy reading and as always please review J


End file.
